Histórias dos jogadores:Estranhópolis
Histórias *Sim, minha história é extensa. Ou talvez não. Mas acho que você vai gostar de ouvir. Ou não. Bem, o que eu queria avisar era isso e mais que algumas partes podem parecer melosas e/ou próprias de novelas mexicanas. Pois bem. Tudo começa com quando a universidade La Fiesta Tech foi anexada em Estranhópolis. Todos felizes, claro. A história começa com Francisco Granasobra e Estela Terrano . Estela se muda junto com Francisco, e os dois começam a namorar, e mantém a relação até o fim da Universidade. Quando eles saem, já encontram uma casa para morar e a primeira filha nasce, Jenifer. Mas nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Estela descobre que a ex-amiga e ex-torcedora de torcida, Helena, começou a dar em cima do seu marido, e os dois se separaram. O mundo da pequena Jenifer desabou, e agora, ela ainda tem raiva do pai, e não aceita a madrasta na sua casa. Depois, voltamos com o casal de Estranhópolis, João Silva e Ofélia Nigma. Ofélia cresce e se muda da casa da tia, enquanto João continua na sua própria casa. Depois de algumas semanas, Ofélia se muda junto com João, que se casam. Mas 9 de Souza não aceita. Já que seu filho é um híbrido alien-sim, ele acha que João deveria ficar com Estela (que a propósito, já se conheciam desde a Universidade), que era uma alien. Estela mudou-se junto com os Silva, já que ela não tinha aonde ficar. Com 9 de Souza incentivando, um dia, Estela beija João. Porém, um detalhe: com Ofélia na frente. Lógico, os dois se separaram. Ofélia não aguenta e se muda, para um apartamento recém-construído ali perto. E como sempre, com 9 de Souza incentivando, João e Estela se casam. E até tiveram uma filha, Amélia. 9 de Souza estava pulando de alegria, mas Jeanie não achava que era o correto. Como Imito e Culatra estavam "a ver navios", e Imito, que tinha uma paixão por Ofélia que já resultou num coração partido, eles resolveram deixar Estranhópolis para ir para La Fiesta Tech. Quando os dois se foram, General Bruto se sentiu sozinho, mesmo tendo o filho Armânio como companhia. Ele então vai para o trabalho, e, numa audiência, um cientista louco mostrou seu invento, o Ressureifone. A maioria da platéia começou a gargalhar e não paravam mais. Mas General Bruto acreditava nele. Então, depois que todos foram embora, ele conversou com o cientista, e decidiram reunir-se à noite para tentar ressuscitar a ex-esposa dele, Lilá. O túmulo foi regressado a casa depois que Olívia morreu, e que Nervoso decidiu devolver o túmulo da ex-esposa dele para ele. Pois bem. O experimento deu certo, e Lilá voltou a vida, e para a felicidade de Armânio - e a de General Bruto também - os dois se casaram novamente, e já estão idosos. Voltando a Imito e Culatra. Culatra, já no segundo ano, se apaixonou por uma NPC, e colega de quarto, Merissa. Imito já havia namorado com uma garota, mas logo depois se separaram, quando Imito descobriu que ela o traía. Então, durante um dia sozinha, Ofélia decidiu chamar o universitário Imito para conversar, e os dois acabaram por começar a namorar, e Imito engravidou Ofélia. Eu continuo com eles depois. Francisco, com o passar dos anos, começou a sentir falta de Estela, e descobriu que ele não gostava, realmente, de Helena. Em um dia, quando estavam fora de casa, Francisco iria romper com Helena, porém algo surpreendente aconteceu. A noite estava muito chuvosa, e a chuva ficava cada vez pior. Um relâmpago então, atingiu a cabeça de Helena, matando-a instantâneamente. Francisco chorou, claro, mas ficou melhor depois. Na mesma noite, João pensava sozinho no seu quarto, vendo a chuva cair. Estela também, estava na varanda, vendo a chuva cair. João pensava em Ofélia. Estela pensava em Francisco. Então, João desceu as escadas e Estela entrou. 9 de Souza e Jeanie estavam dormindo, mas acabaram por ouvir a conversa dos dois. Ele então pediu o divórcio para Estela. Ela concordou pacientemente. 9 de Souza ficou chocado, e ia gritar com o filho. João saiu correndo, porta afora. Com 9 de Souza gritando atrás para ele voltar, e pedir desculpas para a sua nora. Mas ele não o fez. Ofélia estava também pensando em João, olhando a chuva também. E pediu o divórcio de Imito. Ele, em contrapartida, ficou surpreso e nervoso. Optou por ficar nervoso, e expulsou Ofélia de casa. Ofélia saiu correndo e encontrou João. Os dois ficaram embaixo da chuva, se desculpando, abraçados. (Sim, a parte da novela mexicana, eu sei.) Estela ficou feliz, mesmo tendo perdido João. Ela esperou até o dia seguinte, e levou a bebê para sua casa original, se despedindo do casal Silva, que foram caridosos com ela. 9 de Souza estava um pouco frustrado pelo seu "plano" ter dado errado, enquanto Jeanie o apoiava. Mas no fundo, ela estava pulando de alegria. Ainda não acabou. Recentemente, eu juntei à vizinhança um distrito comercial. Na verdade, era Vila Água Azul , mas depois de trocar o terreno por deserto e tirar as árvores, ela virou "Vila Oásis". Eu acabei optando por ressuscitar quase todos que estavam no jardim macabro da senhora esquisita, mais conhecida como Olívia Espectro e todos tomaram vida própria, bem, se eu contasse eu iria demorar mais. Já contei na página de histórias do Loki Bicudo toda a história dele. A Circe se casou com Nervoso e tiveram gêmeos. Lola (ainda) mora sozinha. Chloe, a descompromissada, engravidou de um homem que conheceu em uma balada e se casou com ele, mas mais tarde ele morreu, na antiga casa em que viviam. Cristina se casou com um gordo vagabundo, e trai ele com o vizinho. Pascal teve sua filha alien bebê, e logo depois se casou com uma bela mulher. Lazlo se casou com Cristal (com quem já tinha uma paixão) e cuida da filha alien de Vicundo, que a rejeitou. Vicundo agora é um pé-rapado. Bem, final. Imito guarda rancor por causa do divórcio com Ofélia. Ofélia se casou com João e tiveram seus próprios filhos. Estela e Francisco puderam recomeçar e serem bons pais para Jenifer. Fim. --Mar99 wiki *Sim ham parte da novela mexicana-GeneralRadica *A minha história de Estranhópolis e comprida, maz não e como uma "novela mexicana", pois bem, vamos lá! Tudo começou com a festa de aniversário de João, não foi muito boa, e sua namorada Ofélia foi a única que foi, ela não o deixaria na mão, ele virou um adulto, e como Ofélia ainda era uma adolescente, eles não podiam se casar, mas tudo ficou bem quando Ofélia fez aniversário, também foi uma festa horrível, mas logo depois que virou adulta, noivou e casou com João, logo depois do casamento, a Dona Morte chegou para levar Olívia que morreu de velhice, no dia seguinte, Ofélia engravidou de João, sabendo que o dinheiro de Olívia não iria durar para sempre, arrumou um emprego de lavador de pratos na carreira culinária, um tempo depois nasceu Rodrigo, um menino que hoje é um bebê, Ofélia também arrumou um emprego de carregadora de tacos de golfe na carreira oportunista, ela não aguentou o turno tão cedo e pediu demissão, e está desempregada, um tempo depois, resolveram adotar uma criança, veio um menino chamado Amin e a família está feliz. 9 de Souza, sabendo que sua filhinha Jill já era quase uma adolescente e João já estava casado e já que era idoso não podia ter filhos, adotou mais três crinças, Zacarias, Miguel e Kana, alguns dias depois, era o aniversário de Jeanie e Jill, eles aprontaram toda ela mas resolveram que seria só para os moradores da casa, mas Kana levou uma amiga townie da escola, que se eu não me engano se chamava Carmen, e Jeanie também levou um amigo townie do trabalho que eu não me lembro o nome, a festa foi boa, mas Jeanie sabia que estava velha e estava preocupada em quem criaria os filhos que seu marido adotou, Jill se ofereceu para o trabalho, pois adorava seus irmãos, João e Ofélia os visitam frequentemente e ela e o resto da família também os visitam muito, Jeanie e 9 de Souza agora aproveitam o resto dos seus dias com sua família.Os bicudo faziam experiências horriveis com Nervoso, mas um dia Loki chamou sua irmã Erin para uma visita, como ele estava tomando banho e Circe estava dormindo(agora ela trabalha no turno da noite), coloquei Nervoso para cumprimenta-la, eles foram se conhecedo, no mesmo dia, Nervoso viu que encontrou o seu amor e pediu-a em noivado, ela aceitou e então casei os dois na casa de Erin para ele se mudar para lá, mas as colegas de quarto de Erin, Chloe e Christina ficavam zombamdo dele (Lola já havia se casado e se mudado, mas depois eu falo dela) mas viram que ele era simpático e fizeram amizade, alguns meses depois, Erin começou a vômitar(claro que eu coloquei eles para tentarem fazer um bebê), e a engordar, quando descobriram da gravidez dela, Nervoso e Erin fizeram uma festa, um tempo depois nasceu Maurício, o maior xodô de Nervoso, claro que Erin também o amava, mas Nervoso não tinha chance nenhuma de montar uma família, ele até brigou com Erin para o berço e o trocador de Maurício ficasse no quarto deles! Erin foi firme no não pois sabia que seu filho merecia um quarto só para ele, Nervoso concordou, mas mesmo assim colocou uma cama no quardo de Maurício para dormir de vez em quando com ele, por enqunto os dois estão felizes e Maurício ainda e um recém-nascido, vamos ver o que essa super proteção vai dar! Chloe e christina ainda não tem muita história para contar, mas como eu disse, agora vou falar de Lola, pois bem, depois que Gralhoso(Ajay para alguns) se mudou, Lola foi dar as boas-vindas, quando ele a viu,sabia que era ela com quem ele queria passar o resto da sua vida! Ele cumprimentou apenas ela, eles se conheceram e se tornaram amigos especiais, Gralhoso foi enrriquecendo, mas sua casa ainda era pequena, ele convidou Lola para morar com ele ela aceitou, o relacionamento deles foi aumentando até se tornar amor, um dia, quando Lola estava olhando pelo telescópio no terraço da casa, Gralhoso se declarou para ela e a pediu em noivado, ela aceitou, foi um belo de um casamento! Cerca de um ano depois(meses e anos que eu digo são para os sims, nunca que comigo vai demorar um ano para uma sim casada engravidar, o mesmo valeu para Erin e qualquer outra que eu ditar) Lola engravidou, nasceu uma menina chamada Camila, ela ainda e uma bebê, foi uma bela de uma reforma na casa! Camila ganhou um quarto lindo e Lola e Gralhoso vivem felizes. Pascal teve sua filha alienígena e seu irmão que eu não me lembro o nome está gravido, mas além disso os Curioso não tem nada demais para contar, não me lembro mais de nenhuma família para contar, quando eu jogar, se eu lembrar disto que eu postei aqui, eu vou editar. *Na minha história, a Olivia morreu de velhice e a Ofélia ficou transtornada. Depois, Ofélia virou adulta e casou com João Silva. Atualmente, moram numa gigante mansão. 9 de Souza Silva arrumou um emprego e Jeanie e Jill continuam a vida de sempre. Tirei o Nervoso de casa dos Bicudo e agora, a Circe está a ser traída, mas não sabe de nada (eu depois esplico melhor). Os Rosnado continuam a vida de sempre (ou seja, continuam chatos) e o Imito foi para a universidade. O Pascal curioso teve o bebê alienigena e é um menino chamado Tyler. O Lazlo adotou um menino chamado João (agora o João é criança, tal como Tyler e eles são bons alunos). O Vicundo engravidou e teve duas gêmeas alienigenas chamadas Erika e Sarah. O Vicundo está a namorar o clone de Laura Caixão e também a namorar o Loki Bicudo (acidente). *Casei o João e a Ofélia, eles se mudaram, arrumaram empregos e tiveram uma menina chamada Sarah. Mais tarde, tiveram também dois gêmeos chamados Jonathan e Logan. O 9 de Souza e a Jeanie continuam a ser um casal muito feliz e Jill virou adolescente e está namorando com Armânio Rosnado (eu falo daqui a nada deles). O Pascal teve uma menina chamada Annie e o Vicundo casou com uma gaja chamada Bridget e eles tiveram um filho chamado Richie, que nasceu um dia depois de Emma, a filha alienígena de Vicundo. Ele e a mulher estiveram grávidos AO MESMO TEMPO foi tãooooo engraçado!! O Lazlo casou com a Cristal e eles tiveram uma menina chamada Rihanna. O Loki e a Circe tiveram uma menina chamada Denise e o Loki está quase a chegar ao topo da carreira. O Nervoso conheceu a Erin Singela e eles casaram e tiveram duas filhas, a Kayla e a Natasha. Ainda não joguei com a Olívia Espetro porque eu não quero que ela morra. O General Bruto Rosnado continua um otário, o Culatra arrumou um emprego de desportista e quando cresceu, eu chamei a cigana casamenteira pra ela arranjar uma moça para Culatra, mas eu NEM PUDE ACREDITAR que era a CRISTIANA SINGELA! Até porque ela já tinha tido um bebé com o entregador das pizzas, o Oliver (Oliver era o nome do BEBÊ, não do entregador das pizzas, esse chamava-se Zé) mas enfim, o Culatra e a Cristiana casaram e depois aconteceu uma coisa inacreditável: Há séculos que a Cristiana não via o Zé e eu mandei-a ir comprar roupa e o RAIO DO ZÉ pegou-se a ela e o jogo tratava aquilo como um encontro! E Cristiana tinha a lembrança de ter um caso com o Zé (agora que eu me lembro, acho que ele se chamava Inácio, ou esse entregava livros e revistas?) e eu resolvi o problema matando o Zé (ou o Inácio) ele foi comido por abelhas e a Dona Morte foi buscá-lo. Depois de me livrar desse "pequeno problema", o Culatra engravidou a Cristiana e tipo, agora a melhor parte: ela estava a comer os ceriais e levantou-se para engravidar (dar aquela voltinha e mudar de roupa e a barriga crescer); depois voltou a sentar-se, comeu 2 ou 3 colheres e levantou-se para a barriga crescer mais; depois, comeu mais 2 ou 3 colheres e levantou-se para ter o bebê estava prestes a acontecer O GRANDE MOMENTO, O MILAGRE DA VIDA... E o telefone tocou! Mas bem, o menino chama-se Jake. O Imito namora uma moça chamada Mónica, virou um bom aluno e chegou ao topo da carreira de preguiçoso. Ele e o Armânio adotaram um cão bebé, chamado Cachorro Quente. A Chloe Singela estava prestes a engravidar, mas, TRAGÉDIA DAS TRAGÉDIAS, morreu não sei de quê! E no funeral dela, a Cristiana deitou-lhe a língua de fora! Que falta de chá! A Lola ficou comovida com a perda e adotou um menino chamado Tiago. Pouco depois, fiz ela engravidar de um alienígena e ela teve uma menina chamada Hazel. Depois, adotou um menino chamado Gabe (Gabino). Ela era empresária, mas foi rebaixada e então eu troquei o emprego dela para ela virar advogada. Não me perguntem como, ela virou vampira e tipo ela está AZUL TURQUESA!! E o Tiago é negro, o Gabe tem o 3º tom de pele que aparece no CAS e a Hazel é verde! Quando eu achava que nada era mais original do que isto, tinha que acontecer! Passou pela casa de Lola uma mulher chamada Jessica Ebadi, aquela com o cabelo preto e olhos verdes e que se veste com um fato de treino lilás, e eu fiz a Lola fazer amizade com ela e virou amizade especial e eu me questionei o que iria acontecer se eu as fizesse dar SÓ UM BEIJO... e elas deram!!! A partir daí, virou um namoro e rolou um oba-oba e resultou tudo num casamento homossexual!! E a Jessica vampira, portanto agora existe um casal de vampiras lésbicas em Estranhópolis! *Eu queria fazer a continuação do que eu fiz em Belavista (ver na respetiva página) então primeiramente andei à procura da Laura Caixão (a clone, de Estranhópolis) mas não encontrei (eu sei que ela não é jogável, eu usei a Chloe Curioso para a encontrar e só encontrei aqueles adolescentes desnecessários) então um dia ela aparece MESMO á frente da casa onde as amigas Singelas viviam, e Chloe se foi apresentar. Eu queria shippar elas porque eu acho mesmo que elas são um ship muito top, entã�o shippei, elas se apaixonaram e namoraram e Erin (colega de quarto da Lola e da Chloe, pq a Cristiana se mudou) namorou com Nervoso Cobaia, a cobaia de seu irmão Loki. Com Loki o enredo foi demais: enquanto ele estava no trabalho, Circe convidou Vicundo para uns amassos no sofá, e eles começaram um caso nas costas de Loki. Loki um dia foi na casa de Vicundo pra lhe dar um enxerto de porrada (ele não sabia que Vic tinha um caso com Circe, só gostava de dar porrada mesmo) mas o destino trocou-lhe as voltas e ele namorou com o Vicundo e só não foram para a banheira pq os Curioso não têm banheira (huehuehue lol). Então Vic namorava não só uma mulher (EX-NAMORADA AINDA POR CIMA!, VAI VER NA PÁG DELE), não só um homem, mas o mesmo casal e os cornos nem perceberam!!! Agora a melhor parte: Vicundo engravidou de ETs e Loki tb engravidou, AO MESMO TEMPO (os aliens shippam eles só pode) e Vic engravidou Circe, de gêmeas, que se chamam Hermione e Luna (por causa do harry potter) e Loki nunca percebeu que as criaturas não eram biologicamente filhas dele, mas sim do amante dele que tb era amante da Circe, entretanto Nervoso saiu (não aguentou tanta criança!) e foi viver com a sua namorada Erin, com quem teve um filho chamado Chris. Nervoso se tornou um pai doméstico e Erin virou illuminati (SÉRIO, ela trabalhava na carreira paranormal e tinha o simbolo do illuminati lá, mas o cargo dela era televidente), Chloe Curioso casou com Laura Caixão e virou Chloe Caixão, elas se mudaram e adotaram um menino chamado Francisco, e mais tarde fizeram inseminação artificial (tombstone of L and D --> make me an alien pregnant, assim o seu sim fica grávido/grávida de aliens, é a "inseminação artificial" do The Sims) em Chloe e nasceu Vanessa Swan Caixão. Chloe ainda hoje não trabalha (virou mãe doméstica) e Laura trabalha na bomba de gasolina ou na loja de música, acho eu, não interessa ela ganha grana e sustenta a família, aí Chloe comprou uma cena para mudar o clima de Estranhópolis, pq era Inverno e ela queria ir para a piscina, mas a porcaria da cena avariou e começou a arder, e Chloe fez um esforço olímpico para apagar. Entretanto, a sua irmã Lola vivia com Erin e Nervoso, ajudando a cuidar de Chris. Tentei shippar ela com o Pascal, mas eles não se deram bem. É questão de tentar. Pascal, por sua vez, teve a sua filha Kayleight logo no inicio do jogo, e assim continuou. Ela agora é bebe e dá-se muito bem com os tios Lazlo e Vic. Lazlo ainda não teve sorte no amor (aprendeu que não se deve ligar ás pessoas a meio da noite, pq elas ficam bravas com ele) e já sabem o que aconteceu com Vic. E agora vocês perguntam, "Então e as outras famílias?" bom começemos pelos Rosnado, o General tentou arrumar uma namorada, mas todas as mulheres o rejeitaram. Imito, ao contrário do seu pai, conquistou a menina que trabalha na loja de videojogos e revistas e um colega da sua turma, Culatra ficou com inveja e conquistou um colega da sua turma, mas ainda não consegui conquistar a mina. Os dois foram para a Universidade, e Imito se juntou a uma banda rock, os Paradigmas Mutantes (na universidade La Fiesta Tech) enquanto Culatra se juntou a uma república e ainda não sabe o que fazer da vida. Entretanto, de volta a Estranhópolis, a família Silva disse olá a dois novos membros: a cadela de João e Jill, Josefina Manuel da Silva, e o bebê que 9 de Souza e Jeanie tiveram, Michael Silva (é verdinho e ruivo como 9 de Souza, uma delicia de nenem) e João foi para a Universidade. Ofélia Nigma também foi, comprou uma cada e João foi viver com ela depois. A velha Olivia está a planear o seu próximo "ataque" (ela quer é uma noite com a Dona Morte, hueeeee) e tentou fazer com que Nervoso e Erin se mudassem para casa dela, mas ele recusou, não fosse a sua mãe tentar matar Erin... Já estava a planear o próximo avanço da história de Estranhópolis, aí o meu PC deu o badagaio. Agora leva um mês a arranjar, é um saco, eu tenho saudade de jogar :( mas quando voltar aí eu faço um enredo ainda melhor, fiquem à espera hehe. *Minha Histroria começa quando eu dei o elixir da vida para olivia, Nervoso saio da casa dos bocudo para a casa dos Espectros(junto a sua mãe) Nervoso se casou com uma sim que eu fiz nascer chamada Liane(alienígena) sua sogra Olivia se da bem com ela ate quando ela estava Grávida Olivia Brincou com sua barriga nasceu uma menina Chamada Elena Cobaia (uma alienígena) que ainda e um recém nascido e estou pensando em adotar uma criança. Nos Silva Joao creseu bem mas antes dele cresce Fiz 9 de Souza engravidar Jeanie a festa de Joal teve o resultado (Nada Mal) mas eu cometi um erro quando Ofelia cresceu eles se casaram mas dai em vez de ficar Joao Silva ficou Joao Nigma. Dei um elixir da vida para Jeanie e 9 de Souza mas depois da festa liguei para adotar uma bebe veio uma menina que eu criei e fiz ela ir para o orfanato chamada Leticia uma Alienígena do cabelo loira depois o bebe de Jeanie nasceu um Menino negro com os olhos e a Boca de 9 de Souza o nariz do cabelo amarelo de Jeanie. Que hoje 9 de Souza e um Continuo carreira Negócios Jeanie uma Residente Adulta ainda Gustavo um bebe Jill uma adolescente namorando Armanio Rosnando e Leticia uma Criança e As meninas Conhecem suas Primas(Deise filha de Pascal e Luisa filha de Lola abduzida mas eu usei um código então Deise e Luisa são primas-Irmãs pois pascal e Lola e meu irmã dos Curioso.Na Família Singela Fiz Lola ganhar uma Bebe fruto de uma Abduçao uma Menina chamada Luisa ate 9 De Souza acariciou e brincou com a barriga de Lola que hoje e casada com um idoso alienígena Chamado Ricardo que já Passou pelas outras fazes da vida e eles tem um bebe chamado Junior Singela que hoje e um bebe e sua irmã uma criança e Lola ainda uma Adulta Residente na Carreira Medica e Ricardo e um Detevive na Carreira Policial perto da morte e eu penso em dar o elixir da vida a ele. a Vida de Cristina Mudou quando ela e Gralhoso(Ajay Solita se casara e os dois je juntaram a Carreira política e tem uma Filha Chamada Denise. Na Vida de Chloe ela Se casou com um sim alien que eu fiz nascer Que eu nw me lembro do nome mas o Sobrenome e Técnico hoje ela esta gravida e ainda o bebe não nasceu . A Vida de Erin mudou completamente quando eu Criei um Sim Chamado Ricardo Bicudo(Para ela ter seu sobrenome original)Eles Se casaram e Erin se juntou a carreira Culinária fiz ela engravidar e construir uma amizade especial com seu irmão Loki e sua amiga Cristina Um Dia Erin co a primeira Barriga de Gravida foi e botou uma Comida conjelada no fogao seu marido estava olhando tv para sobir a diversão e como Erin Tava com muito Sono eu botei ela a Dormir e a Casa pegou fogo e seu marido morreu e como Erin ganhando poco era um Gerente de Fast Food tinha So 16.059 Simoleons fiz ela se mudar para a casa de seu irmão Loki que logo ela veio a ganhar os Gêmeo Lessandro e Grudur(uma Homenagem a mae de Erin e loki) Loki e Circe tem um filho que hoje e um bebe chamado Rafael ele tem pele morena sombracelhas do Loki eo resto e parecido com Circe Que Hoje esta gravida Erin e Uma Cozinheira e seus Filhos são crianças Grudur e Branca de Olhos verdes e Cabelo loiro igual a sua mãe e lessandro e Loiro pele Clara morena que que hoje falta 5 Dias para eles se trornarem adolescentes e Rafael 2 Para Criança e Circe já Esta no primeiro estágio de Gravidez e Erin ainda não encontrou um Amor.Na Família Rosnado o General Bruto se casou com uma sim que eu não sei o nome mas fui eu que Criei ela e eles dois Se casaram e General Bruto ficou muito bobo quando sua esposa Engravidou foi ate chato ele toda hora acariciava a sua barriga e brincava com Ela ea Beijava Romanticamente nasceu sua primeira Filha Menina que se Chama Cecilia Rosnado. Culatra cresceu a Armanio também e esta namorando Firme com Jill Silva Culatra se Casou com uma Townie chama Rosangela adolescente usei um código para ela virar adulta e os dois estão no estoque de famílias Imito se da Melhor com seu pai e sua Madastra e ainda e um adolescente quase Adulto sua irmã e uma Bebe e seu pai falta 8 dias para ele virar Idoso e Sua Madastra 20 Dias e seu irmão mais velho Culatra e Um Instrutor de Exercícios e sua esposa na Carreira Culinária. Imito e quase amizade especial com uma Sim Townie Chamada Mariana Almeida e Penso e fazer os dois se casarem.Na Familia Curioso Pascal se casou com uma Sim Chamada Cristiana McLan ela tem uma Prima Adotiva tem uma Irmã gemea Chamada Rafaela que esta morta de incêndio que matou sua Mae também que se chamava Charlote que e irmã de Sua tia adotada pelo seu Avo que não me lembro o nome e hoje sua enteada Deise e uma Bebe e ela esta Gravida Mas inda Não ganhou. Lazlo se Casou com Cristal dos dois tiveram uma Filha ainda Recemnascida Chamada Bela. Vincudo se casou com uma Sim que jatinha pais e avos maternos e paternos chamada Rebeca que perdeus seus pais quando uma Recém nascida os afogados e passou a ser cuidada pelos seu avos que morreram quando era adulta e hoje e casada e gravida e esta no estoque de família com seu marido. Os MacLan que e Comoposta Por u casal de idosos chamados Antonio(Nascido com sobrenome Semsalada) Antonio Green e Jordânia Green mas na Foto da Família e McLan ele adotaram uma bebe que hoje e criança chamada Carmem Green que eu mesmo a criei e matei seus pais tido começou Quando eu Fiz a Família Green que era Anastacia e Juliano. Juliano a engravidou e quando ela estava sentindo dores de parto sua barra de fome estava Completamente Vazia e Juliano no Trabalho era 14 dtarde e ele So Chegava as 16 e quando Anastacia Ganhou Charlote ela o largou no chão e morreu de fome e ainda bem que deu tempo De Juliano chegar em casa antes da assistente Socia levar Charlote que quando era criança seu pai adotou sua irmã Jordania que quando era Criança seu pai ficou velho quando charlote virou uma Adulta Criei os McLan era composta por Sabrina e Alienígena(alienígena de Verdade) eles tiveram um Filhio chamado Robério McLan Humano que veio a Ficar adulto e se casou com Charlote e tiveram Gemeas Chamadas Rafaela E Cristiana McLan quando as Gêmeas eram Adultas já tinham perdido seu único avo que conhecia Pai de Charlote um dia a casa pegou fogo e matou Charlote e Rafaela Cristiana ficou transtornada pois sua aspiração e família e sua irmã era sua melhor amiga ela e sua tia se mudaram um pouco antes de seu pai morrer sua tia se casou e adotou sua prima Leticia e depois veio a se casas com Pascal Curioso e Ficou Como Cristina Curioso que hoje esta gravida e vive com sua família.